legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S1 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back home as Alex fails to call Josuke) Alex: Damn, no answer. Erin: What happened out there?? Jack: Chronos "misplaced" Josuke and his friends! Erin: Huh?? Miles: Best guess is they're in a different point of time. Could be why they can't pick up the phone) Alex: Hmmm.... Kyle: Think they're okay? Alex: Depends on where they are then... *sigh* Erin:...... (Back with Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi, they're seen walking onto Beacon Academy's grounds) Koichi: What is this? Josuke: Either a castle or some weird version of Disneyland. Okuyasu: I swear I better not see some creepy dude dressed as Mickey Mouse... Koichi: Another question is why did Chronos send us here? Josuke: I doubt he even knew where he took us. I mean, this doesn't look like New York, or any version of Morioh that I know of. Okuyasu: Do you think we should investigate? Koichi: Wouldn't that be trespassing? Josuke: We've done it before we can do it again. Koichi: R-Right. (The three keep moving ahead) Josuke: Just keep an eye out. Could be anything waiting around for us. Okuyasu: Gotcha. Koichi: Hey, I see some people! (Josuke looks to see a group of people entering the building) Josuke: Good observation! Maybe they can help us! Okuyasu: Let's go! (The three run in and join the crowd of people) Josuke: Hmmm, gotta be someone we can ask. (Josuke then sees what appears to be a girl turned away from them wearing a red cape) Josuke: Ah. (Josuke goes up and taps the girl's shoulder) Josuke: E-Excuse me miss. You wouldn't happen to know where we are right now would you? Koichi: We're kinda lost. Josuke: What he said. (The girl turns) Josuke: !!! Okuyasu: Huh?? Koichi: Wha-?! (The girl is revealed to be Ruby Rose) Ruby: Come again? Josuke: U-Uh-....Wait wha-.... Okuyasu: How the... Koichi: R-Ruby??? Ruby: Huh? Okuyasu: How the heck did you get here?? Ruby: Uuuuhh…. Josuke: You have any idea what this place is? Ruby: Its.... Beacon Academy?? All three: Huh?! Ruby: What? Josuke: How the heck?! Okuyasu: Whoa so it's true! We really did get sent back in- (Josuke covers Okuyasu's mouth) Josuke: Shhhh! (Josuke quickly pulls Kokichi and Okuyasu over somewhere where Ruby can't hear them, much to they're confusion) Josuke: *Whispers* Keep your mouth shut! We can't tell THAT Ruby we're from the future! Okuyasu: Why? Josuke: *Whisper* We can't let ANYONE know about the future! For all we know it could cause damage to our timeline! Koichi: *Whisper* You're right! Okuyasu: *Whisper* So, we don't tell Ruby about how the place gets destroyed? Josuke: *Whisper* NO! We can't tell her, or ANYONE about what happens or- Ruby: Um... Excuse me? (Josuke Okuyasu and Koichi yell and jump as Ruby is behind them. They look at her) Ruby: I'm... Sorry but.... Who are you guys? Josuke: O-Oh uhhh, name's Josuke. This is Okuyasu and this is Koichi. Koichi: H-Hello! Ruby: Uhh hi! Josuke: Hello to you too! Ruby: When did you three get here? I don't remember seeing you arrive with us. Josuke: We uhhhh, got caught up on something that's all! Ruby: Oh! Koichi: Yeah, we're uhhhhh....New to this. Ruby: Welcome to the club then. Josuke: *Nods* Ruby: You know, you could talk to Professor Ozpin or Glynda Goodwich if you need help finding your classes. Josuke: O-Oh right! Guess we should! Koichi: Don't wanna be late that's for sure! Ruby: Y-Yeah. Okuyasu: I am so confused. (Josuke grabs the two and walks off) Josuke: Let's go! Ruby: Bye! (The three walk off away from everyone else) Josuke: Phew, that was a close one. Koichi: Yeah but we're still in deep trouble. Okuyasu: WHat do you mean? Koichi: We're in Remnant in the past. Like Josuke said, we change something, it could have DRASTIC changes in the present.. Josuke: Right. For now let's avoid other people. We can't let anyone getting suspicious about us. Koichi: But won't that get us into more trouble for more trespassing? Josuke: Shit, you're probably right. Okuyasu: What do we do? Josuke: Change of plans. Act like normal students until we figure out more. Got it? Okuyasu: Right. Got it. Koichi: Will do! Josuke: Good. Now uhhh, where do we go? Koichi:.... Ah crap. Maybe we should have asked Ruby for directions. Okuyasu: Well we can figure it out! I mean, how confusing can it be? Josuke: Yeah, we got this! Koichi: Well, alright. Let's try. Josuke: Let's go! Ruby: *Voice* Guys? (The three then see Ruby) Josuke: AH!! Koichi: Jeez you scared us! Ruby: S-Sorry! Josuke: *Thinking* Wait, this is our chance! *Out loud* Say uhh, since you're here Ruby. Ruby: Yeah? Josuke: Do you know where we go first? And if so, can you take us there? Ruby: Oh sure! Just follow me! Josuke: Right. Koichi: Oh thank god. (The four walk off before it cuts to the Defenders back home) Alex: Hmmm... Jack: Any ideas? Alex: No. Jack: Shit. Alex: How are we supposed to do this Jack? We don't have any time travel methods on us! Momo: Wait. What about Yuri? Yuri: Hm? Alex: What do you mean what about Yuri? Momo: He came from the future in another timeline right? He's gotta have time travel tech on him! Yuri: You think? Momo: Maybe. Yuri: I mean, I never really checked. Miles: Hmmmm, Yuri take off your shirt. Yuri: Huh? Miles: I wanna do something checking in your system. Yuri: Um... Very well? (Yuri takes off his shirt) Miles: *Walks over* Alright, I need to check something here cause I'm PRETTY sure I saw something here last time I examined you. Yuri: What was it? Miles: Hold on... (Miles looks around at Yuri's chest before he sees it. A BARELY noticeable panel on his chest) Miles: Ah, there it is. Yuri: What? Miles: You've got a hidden panel on your torso here. Lines are so well hidden it's barely noticeable. Yuri: I do?? I never knew about that. Miles: Say you think you can open it? Yuri: I can try. Hold on let me access it with my systems. (Yuri accesses the opening before the panel opens up) Miles:....Holy shit. Anne: What is it? (Inside, a computer-like device with numbers and other devices is seen in Yuri's chest) Miles: Ladies and gentlemen we have a Time Displacement Device. Alex: Wait for real?? Miles: Sure seems that way. Erin: W-What does that mean now? Miles:.....We have time travel. Yuri: Oh man, how did I know about this? Miles: Must've been programmed out of your memory. Yuri: Maybe. Miles: But, this is good! If you don't mind, I can take the tech from this, reverse engineer it AND modify our battle suits to time travel! Anne: Alright! Katlyn: WOO!!! Miles: Let's get to work. Yuri: Uh, right. Miles: *Nods* (The scene then cuts to Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi in a locker room) Josuke: Well, this isn't good. Koichi: Yeah. First all that, now we gotta go into a woods and find stuff? Just gets harder and harder. Okuyasu: When are we getting rescued...? Josuke: I wish I knew. Koichi: Man.... Josuke: Still, think it's time we start trying to fit in. Okuyasu: Huh? Josuke: Let's go talk to people before we head out. Koichi: Uhh, okay. (The three get up) Josuke: Let's look presentable. Okuyasu: Right. Koichi: How do we get people's attention? Josuke: Just watch the master. (Josuke clears his throat) Josuke: Whoa holy shit no way! Koichi you did what now?! Koichi: U-Umm, oh yeah! I killed seven monsters all by myself! With uhhhh....No help! Okuyasu: Whoa and when was this?! Koichi: About a week or so ago! Okuyasu: That's nothing! I killed EIGHT around the same time! Josuke: Sounds like we got some monster hunters in the house! ???: *Voice* Can you three shut up please? Okuyasu: Huh? (The past version of Weiss Schnee approaches) Weiss: I can hear you screaming like kids from across the room! Josuke: *Thinking* Great. Tried to attract friends and I attract a raging bitch. Just great. Koichi: S-Sorry about that We- Er Miss. We'll be more quiet I promise. Weiss: *Looks down at Koichi* How old are you? Koichi: Huh?? I'm fi- (Josuke smacks Koichi) Koichi: ! Seventeen miss! Weiss: A little short for that age. Koichi: Hey! Josuke: Hey now don't go being a bitch to my friend there lady. Weiss: Excuse me!? Do you know who you're talking to?! Josuke: A bully that's what. Weiss: *Gasp* I am NOT a bully! Josuke: Then why call my friend short? Weiss: *Frustrated sigh* Josuke: In my opinion, your social skills really need work. Koichi: J-Josuke its okay I- Weiss: Maybe YOU need to learn a little respect! Josuke: You're telling the WRONG person about learning respect. (Other people start looking over) Okuyasu: J-Josuke, we're attracting too much attention! Koichi: Take it easy! Josuke: *Sigh* You're right you're right. I'll take it easy. Weiss: Hmph. Josuke: Sorry. Weiss: And if there's three of you, how are you forming a team? Josuke: A what? Koichi: Team? Okuyasu: What's wrong with three? Weiss: Hunter teams normally come in groups of 4! You are students of Beacon. Right? Koichi: Y-Yeah of course we are. Weiss: Then this should be common knowledge. Josuke: Well you haven't seen what the three of us can do. Trust me, three is fine for us. Okuyasu: Y-Yeah. Josuke: Besides it's not like we see you with any teammates. Koichi: Exactly! N-Not to be mean or anything. Josuke: Yeah. Weiss: Oh I do have plans for that. Josuke: Oh really? Weiss: Tell it to my friend Pyrrha. Josuke:.....I'm sorry what? Weiss: You heard me. Okuyasu: Wait but didn't she end up d- (Josuke covers Okuyasu's mouth) Josuke: Dude! Seriously! Weiss: ??? Josuke: Just ignore him, he's...got a big mouth. Weiss:.....Uh huh. (Josuke takes his hand away) Josuke: Well, good luck! (Weiss glares and walks away) Josuke:..... Okuyasu: Man, she's even more bitchy back here than in the present. Josuke: Tell me about it. I was SO close to using Shining Diamond to cave her skull in. But I can't mess the present up now. Koichi: Right. (The three look at each other worried. Elsewhere in the locker room, a man with white hair and a white beard with a skull under his mouth is seen on a bench. He's seen wearing a belt and holster with a revolver in it) ???:........... TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales